1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind mating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blind mating apparatus adopted for an expanding paper drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art office peripheral system 30a, which includes a printer, a copier, a fax machine and so on, utilizes one expanding paper drawer 40a, satisfying a user for paper size and paper requirement. A way of connection between one expanding paper drawer 40a and another expanding paper drawer 40a or one expanding paper drawer 40a and the prior art office peripheral system 30a is to employ a couple of blind mating connectors, each having a tolerance for correctly mating for each other when one blind mating connector provides a little bias to the other blind mating connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,308 discloses a blind mating connector characterized by a minor cross sectional dimension of a connecting terminal less than a diameter of a corresponding aperture for vertically guiding the connecting terminal to insert into the corresponding aperture. However, the blind mating connector further includes a pair of helical vanes fixed on a panel for mounting the blind mating connector on the panel in an external way. Manufacturing assembly of the blind mating connector requires many complex steps, much manufacturing time, and cannot reduce manufacturing costs. Also, the blind mating connector has a fixed numbers of terminals and conducting pads, a numbers of fixed distances each between the conducting pads, and a fixed volume thereof, such that the blind mating connector cannot be further adjusted.